


What You Need

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [158]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “Are we still pretending you didn’t pull something yesterday?”
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Rare Pairs [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



Natasha glared at the cereal box on the top shelf. Grimacing, she rose up on her toes and carefully extended her right arm.

She grabbed the box, but when she turned, Tony was in the doorway, rolling his eyes.

“Are we still pretending you didn’t pull something yesterday?”

“I’m fine,” Natasha snapped.

She poured the milk in silence. Finally, gentle hands touched her waist and a kiss was pressed to the back of her head.

“Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“...Okay.”

Natasha ate her breakfast curled up in an armchair in front of the Manhattan view. Eventually, the muscles in her back relaxed enough to let her doze.

She woke up around mid-morning, rinsed her bowl and headed to Tony’s lab. When she got there, Tony was zoned in on a dataset. Natasha got to slide her hands around his waist from behind and tuck her chin over his shoulder.

“Got any Tylenol in here?” she asked after a while.

Tony produced two pills from a drawer. He held them up to his shoulder and Natasha stuck out her tongue so he could place them, then dry-swallowed.

“Thanks.”

Tony leaned back into her and kept working.


End file.
